


Тяжела жизнь скучающего сидхе

by Jadaite



Category: Henry V - Shakespeare, Richard II - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Henry V/Richard II





	Тяжела жизнь скучающего сидхе

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Храни Короля](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611760) by [yzarga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzarga/pseuds/yzarga). 



К Холмам невозможно привыкнуть, если в крови нет крови сидхе. Поначалу Генрих наивно думал, что у него получится. В конце концов, столько лет он знал Ричарда, столько лет прикасался к потустороннему, но безжалостное время наглядно доказало, как сильно он заблуждался. Впрочем, Генрих ни о чем не жалел.

Ни о чем не жалел, но порой, как сейчас, остро ощущал, что своим в Холмах он никогда стать не сможет.

Ричард крутился перед зеркалом, удивительно прозрачным, словно чуть подсвеченным изнутри, и Генрих мог бы поклясться, что отражение с ним отчаянно заигрывает, вроде бы и жесты Ричарда, и манера склонять голову, и легкое пожатие плечом, но ощущалась в этом чуть большая раскованность, нежели та, что была свойственна Ричарду.

Генрих с трудом отвёл взгляд:

— Небогатый выбор. Рубашка, ещё одна рубашка, лохмотья…

— Рубашка! — возмутился Ричард. — С возвращением.

Генрих снял перчатки, сбросил плащ, подошел, припал к обнаженному плечу поцелуем и с выработанной ловкостью проигнорировал того, другого — из отражения — Ричарда.

— Куда-то собрался?

— Да! Представляешь, в моих Холмах собираются проводить ритуал.

— В священной роще?

— Нет! — слишком поспешно для невозмутимого сидхе отозвался Ричард, накрыл ладонями руки Генриха и прижал к себе. — Нет, — уже спокойнее поправился он, — не там. Детей с меня, пожалуй, достаточно. Да и речь идёт о простых смертных. Но тем не менее, проучить их надо.

— Надо. Давай, я схожу и дам по шее? — предложил Генрих, который оставил ладони греться о живот Ричарда.

— Это слишком простой вариант. Тем более что наши уже с ними общались.

— И те ещё не убежали, теряя исподнее? — удивился Генрих.

Ричард повернулся в его руках, взял в ладони лицо Генриха и поцеловал, раз-другой, а потом крепко, так что перехватило дыхание, и мягко отстранился, вытек из объятий, как вода.

— Мне скучно.

— Ну, если скучно, тогда ладно.

Генрих отступил и устроился в деревянном кресле, которого мгновение назад вовсе не существовало. Он не обиделся — невозможно обижаться на стихию; не ревновал — в конце концов, после случайно заведенных отпрысков — как-то поздно, по опыту знал: отступить и выждать — лучшая стратегия. Люди для сидхе — мимолётное увлечение. Удивительно, что Ричард до сих пор не переболел им.

Ричард благодарно улыбнулся и снова вернулся к разглядыванию рубашек.

— Жертва? Или нищий?

— Жертва. Тебя хочется обогреть и спасти. И сполна насытиться твоей благодарностью.

Ричард бросил лукавый взгляд через плечо.

— Слышу в твоём голосе неисполненные мечты.

Генрих покачал головой:

— Я никогда не обманывался на твой счёт и сейчас не смогу. Даже твоя амброзия не сможет затуманить мне голову настолько. Да и к чему? Я знаю тебя настоящего.

Ричард просиял и отвернулся. Ещё бы пару таких взглядов, и Генрих позабыл бы о правильной тактике. Как удержаться, когда этот сидхе в открытую дразнится?

— Как думаешь, целую или нет?

— Бери лохмотья. Жертва выйдет гораздо достовернее. Ну или на крайний случай примут за полтергейст.

— Генрих, ты не помогаешь! — возмутился Ричард, повел рукой и облачился в указанную Генрихом одежду. — А может, и правда, лохмотья?

— Да чего ты мучаешься, иди без рубашки. Всё равно, что эта, что более целая ничего не скрывает.

— Нет, в жертве должна быть какая-то загадка.

— При такой-то рубашке?

— Жертву должны хотеть понять и обогреть.

— Вот с обогреть проблем не будет, да и с хотеть тоже, а вот с понять — я бы на это не рассчитывал. — Генрих не скрывал, что насмехается — всё равно обмануть сидхе было делом заведомо безнадежным. Откровенно говоря, будущих визави Ричарда Генриху было даже жаль. Скучающий сидхе для неподготовленного человека… — И ты же вроде хотел их отвадить, а не привязать к Холмам. Так почему вдруг образ жертвы?

— Уйдут — тем лучше, больше не побеспокоят моих подданных, останутся — тоже хорошо, безумцы прекрасно отпугивают любопытных. Едва ли можно будет сыскать лучших сторожей.

Ричард обернулся к Генриху и просиял:

— Да, пожалуй, вот так.

— Не люблю ссадины на тебе, — поморщился Генрих, легко поднялся на ноги, подобрал плащ, набросил на плечи и принялся натягивать перчатки. — Как зовут этих смертных?

— Винчестеры.

— Не англы. Тем лучше.

— Наличие такого сурового охранника испортит мне всю игру, Генрих.

— Я буду осторожен и спрячусь в тенях. Не отговаривай, любовь моя. Твои игры — твоими играми, но твоя безопасность — моя забота.

Генрих галантно приподнял покрывало из сплетенных листьев, давая дорогу Ричарду, и шагнул следом на легшую под ноги тропу. Сердце пропустило удар — позволит ли? — и тут же забилось ровно: дорога послушно легла ему под ноги — Ричард не отказал.


End file.
